filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Paul Newman
Paul Newman est un acteur, réalisateur, producteur et scénariste né le 26 janvier 1925 à Shaker Heights (Ohio) (États-Unis), mort le 26 septembre 2008 près de Westport (Connecticut). Biographie Paul Newman est né à Cleveland dans l'Ohio. Son père était juif allemand et sa mère était catholique avec des racines hongroises ou slovaques (selon les sources). Il se considère par ailleurs lui-même comme juif. Il participe de 1944 à 1945, à la guerre du Pacifique, où il est blessé. Cet incident lui interdit de pratiquer le sport et il se consacre alors au théâtre. Il étudie l'art dramatique d'abord à école d'art dramatique de Yale, puis à l'Actor's Studio de New York2, auprès de Lee Strasberg. Bientôt, il monte sur scène à Broadway dans des pièces comme Picnic (1953) ou The desperate Hours (1955), qui lui apportent la célébrité. À partir de 1954, il tourne pour le cinéma. Son premier film est Le Calice d'argent de Victor Saville. Ses prestations sont remarquées dans Le gaucher d'Arthur Penn (1957), La chatte sur un toit brûlant (1958) et Exodus (1960). En 1961, il joue dans L'arnaqueur un personnage dont il reprendra le rôle dans La Couleur de l'argent de Martin Scorsese (1986). Avec La Couleur de l'argent, Paul Newman décroche enfin l'Oscar du meilleur acteur dans un premier rôle. D'autres rôles importants émaillent sa filmographie: Luke la main froide (1967), Butch Cassidy et le Kid (1969), L'arnaque (1973), La tour infernale (1974), Le Policeman (1981) et Le Verdict (1982). Dès 1959, Paul Newman s'intéresse à la réalisation. Il commence par un court métrage : On the harmfulness of tobacco (Sur les méfaits du tabac), puis il poursuit dans cette voie avec Rachel, Rachel (1968), De l'influence des rayons gamma sur le comportement des marguerites (1972), La ménagerie de verre (1986). En 1958, Newman épouse l'actrice Joanne Woodward, qu'il a connue pendant le tournage du film Les Feux de l'été. À eux deux, ils battent un record : c'est le couple marié à Las Vegas qui a la plus longue durée de vie commune. Ils ont eu trois filles. Paul a trois enfants de sa première union. Il a obtenu un Golden Globe Award pour Rachel, Rachel en 1969 et l'Oscar du meilleur acteur en 1986 pour son rôle dans La Couleur de l'argent de Martin Scorsese. Parallèlement à sa carrière d'acteur, Newman s'est lancé dans diverses actions caritatives. Il a créé, par exemple, une marque de produits alimentaires (Newman's Own) dont les bénéfices sont versés à des organismes de charité pour les enfants. Il organise des camps pour enfants cancéreux et aide financièrement des centres pour personnes abusant des drogues ou de l'alcool. Paul Newman est également connu pour son implication dans le sport automobile, il est d'ailleurs le copropriétaire de l'écurie Newman/Haas/Lanigan Racing. Il meurt le 26 septembre 2008 à l'âge de 83 ans à son domicile de Westport dans le Connecticut. Filmographie Comme acteur *1954: Le Calice d'argent (The Silver Chalice), de Victor Saville, dans le rôle de Basil *1956: Marqué par la haine (Somebody Up There Likes Me), de Robert Wise, dans le rôle de Rocky Graziano *1956: The Rack, de Arnold Laven, dans le rôle de Capt. Edward Worthington Hall Jr. *1957: Pour elle un seul homme (The Helen Morgan Story), de Michael Curtiz, dans le rôle de Larry Maddux *1957: Femmes coupables (Until They Sail), de Robert Wise, dans le rôle de Capt. Jack Harding *1958: Les Feux de l'été (The Long, Hot Summer), de Martin Ritt, dans le rôle de Ben Quick *1958: Le Gaucher (The Left Handed Gun), de Arthur Penn, dans le rôle de William Bonney (Billy the Kid) *1958: La Chatte sur un toit brûlant (Cat on a Hot Tin Roof), de Richard Brooks, dans le rôle de Brick Pollitt *1958: La Brune brûlante (Rally 'Round the Flag, Boys!), de Leo McCarey, dans le rôle de Harry Bannerman *1959: Ce monde à part (The Young Philadelphians), de Vincent Sherman, dans le rôle de Anthony Judson Lawrence/Narrateur *1960: Du haut de la terrasse (From the Terrace), de Mark Robson, dans le rôle de David Alfred Eaton *1960: Exodus, de Otto Preminger, dans le rôle de Ari Ben Canaan *1961: L'Arnaqueur (The Hustler), de Robert Rossen, dans le rôle de Eddie Felson *1961: Paris Blues, de Martin Ritt, dans le rôle de Ram Bowen *1962: Doux oiseau de jeunesse (Sweet Bird of Youth), de Richard Brooks, dans le rôle de Chance Wayne *1962: Aventures de jeunesse (Hemingway's Adventures of a Young Man), de Martin Ritt, dans le rôle de Ad Francis, Le Batteur *1963: Le Plus sauvage d'entre tous (Hud), de Martin Ritt, dans le rôle de Hud Bannon *1963: La Fille à la casquette (A New Kind of Love),de Melville Shavelson, dans le rôle de Steve Sherman *1963: Pas de lauriers pour les tueurs (The Prize), de Mark Robson, dans le rôle de Andrew Craig *1964: Madame croque-maris (What a Way to Go!), de J. Lee Thompson, dans le rôle de Larry Flint *1964: L'Outrage (The Outrage), de Martin Ritt, dans le rôle de Juan Carrasco *1965: Lady L, de Peter Ustinov, dans le rôle de Armand *1966: Détective privé (Harper), de Jack Smight, dans le rôle de Lew Harper *1966: Le Rideau déchiré (Torn Curtain), de Alfred Hitchcock, dans le rôle de Professeur Michael Armstrong *1967: Hombre de Martin Ritt, dans le rôle de John Russell *1967: Luke la main froide (Cool Hand Luke), de Stuart Rosenberg, dans le rôle de Lucas 'Luke' Jackson *1968: Évasion sur commande (The Secret War of Harry Frigg), de Jack Smight, dans le rôle de Harry Frigg *1969: Virages (Winning), de James Goldstone, dans le rôle de Frank Capua *1969: Butch Cassidy et le Kid (Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid), de George Roy Hill, dans le rôle de Butch Cassidy *1970: W.U.S.A. (WUSA), de Stuart Rosenberg, dans le rôle de Rheinhardt *1971: Le Clan des irréductibles (Sometimes a Great Notion), de Paul Newman, dans le rôle de Hank Stamper *1972: Les Indésirables (Pocket Money), de Stuart Rosenberg, dans le rôle de Jim Kane *1972: Juge et hors-la-loi (The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean), de John Huston, dans le rôle de Judge Roy Bean *1973: Le Piège (The MacKintosh Man), de John Huston, dans le rôle de Joseph Rearden *1973: L'Arnaque (The Sting), de George Roy Hill, dans le rôle de Henry Gondorff aka Shaw *1974: La Tour infernale (The Towering Inferno), de John Guillermin et Irwin Allen, dans le rôle de l'architecte Doug Roberts *1975: ''La Toile d'araignée (The Drowning Pool), de Stuart Rosenberg, dans le rôle de Lew Harper *1976: Buffalo Bill et les Indiens (Buffalo Bill and the Indians, or Sitting Bull's History Lesson), de Robert Altman, dans le rôle de William F. 'Buffalo Bill' Cody *1976: La Dernière Folie de Mel Brooks (Silent Movie) de Mel Brooks, dans son propre rôle *1977: La Castagne (Slap Shot), de George Roy Hill, dans le rôle de Reggie Dunlop *1979: Quintet, de Robert Altman, dans le rôle de Essex *1980: Le Jour de la fin du monde (When Time Ran Out...), de James Goldstone, dans le rôle de Hank Anderson *1981: Le Policeman (Fort Apache the Bronx), de Daniel Petrie, dans le rôle de Murphy *1981: Absence de malice (Absence of Malice), de Sydney Pollack, dans le rôle de Michael Colin Gallagher *1982: Le Verdict (The Verdict), de Sidney Lumet, dans le rôle de Frank Galvin *1984: L'Affrontement (Harry & Son), de Paul Newman, dans le rôle de Harry Keach *1986: La Couleur de l'argent (The Color of Money), de Martin Scorsese, dans le rôle de Fast Eddie Felson *1989: Fat Man et Little Boy (Fat Man and Little Boy), de Roland Joffé, dans le rôle de Gen. Leslie R. Groves *1989: Blaze, de Ron Shelton, dans le rôle de Gov. Earl K. Long *1990: Mr. & Mrs. Bridge, de James Ivory, dans le rôle de Walter Bridge *1993: La Classe Américaine, de Michel Hazanavicius, dans le rôle de Dave, le fils de M. Callaghan *1994: Le Grand saut (The Hudsucker Proxy), de Joel Coen, dans le rôle de Sidney J. Mussburger *1994: Un homme presque parfait (Nobody's Fool), de Robert Benton, dans le rôle de Sully Sullivan *1998: L'Heure magique (Twilight), de Robert Benton, dans le rôle de Harry Ross *1999: Une bouteille à la mer (Message in a Bottle ''), de Luis Mandoki, dans le rôle de ''Dodge Blake *2000: En toute complicité (Where the money is), de Marek Kanievska, dans le rôle de Henry Manning *2002: Les Sentiers de la perdition (Road to Perdition), de Sam Mendes, dans le rôle de John Rooney *2006: Cars, de John Lasseter, dans le rôle de Doc Hudson Comme réalisateur *1968: Rachel, Rachel *1972: De l'influence des rayons gamma sur le comportement des marguerites (The Effect of Gamma Rays on Man-in-the-Moon Marigolds) *1980: The Shadow Box (TV) *1984: L'Affrontement (Harry and Son) *1987: La Ménagerie de verre (The Glass Menagerie) Comme scénariste *1984: L'Affrontement (Harry and Son) Comme producteur *1968: Rachel, Rachel *1970: Portrait d'une enfant déchue (Puzzle of a Downfall Child) *1971: Le Clan des irréductibles (Sometimes a Great Notion) *1972: De l'influence des rayons gamma sur le comportement des marguerites (The effect of gamma rays on Man-in-the-Moon Marigolds) Comme producteur délégué *1969: Butch Cassidy et le Kid (Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid) *1972: Juge et hors-la-loi (The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean), de John Huston Catégorie:Naissance en 1925 Catégorie:Décès en 2008 Catégorie:Acteur américain Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Producteur américain